Cherry Blossom Valentine Kiss
by Lobo Argost
Summary: Just a little Valentine fic I cooked up. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.


Cherry Blossom Valentine Kiss

Welcome to Cherry Blossom Valentine Kiss, my first Valentine fic. Nothing big, just a sweet little one-shot. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.

**Legal stuff: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Just my fics and ocs.**

Sakura stood on the bridge where Team 7 would meet when Sasuke was still around. She was snapped out of her reverie by a voice.

"Sakura, thinking about Sasuke again?" Ling asked, leaning on the bridge rail next to her and staring at the sky.

"N-No! Of course not!" Sakura said, blushing.

"You're a bad liar where that traitorous Uchiha is concerned," Ling said, dodging a punch and moving to the other rail. "Why do you cling to your crush on him? It's actually rather sad to chase after someone who has no interest in you."

Sakura stopped, unable to answer.

"Why did you have a crush on him anyway?" Ling asked.

"His looks, cool attitude, and his natural talents," Sakura said.

"Typical vain reasons," Ling said. "You only liked him for his looks and put him on a pedestal, never looking at his faults."

"Shut up! Sasuke is a great guy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Really?" Ling asked. "Then why did he become a rouge ninja?"

"Orochimaru did something to him!" Sakura said.

"Still in denial?" Ling asked. "I thought like that when my master left the Mist. I thought he had been brainwashed by someone, but I soon came to grips with reality. He left because he wanted power that he felt the Mist couldn't give him. It's the same with Sasuke. He left the Leaf because he thought that he could no longer gain power at the pace he wanted. He cares only for power. Just as I knew when I learned he is an Uchiha. The Uchiha always carried themselves with the attitude of pompous, arrogant, holier than thou pigs. The world is better off without them. And in your blind infatuation, you failed to see Naruto's feelings."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto has long harbored feelings for you, and you were too blinded by your crush to see that. The truth of the matter is that every good trait you thought Sasuke had, Naruto already has in spades."

Sakura gasped at the revelation.

"At any rate, I came here to inform you that Naruto is putting together a Valentine party. He'd love for you to be there," Ling said, walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked at herself in her mirror. She had dressed up for the party, and was worried what Naruto would think. She had given her feelings a serious re-evaluation since Ling's lecture, and had come to realize how much Naruto really meant to her. "I can't believe I was so stupid," she muttered as she locked her house and headed to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura took a deep breath and entered the building the party was being held in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, rushing over to her. "I'm so glad you came."

Sakura smiled. "No problem, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, not noticing the kun added to his name. "I uh, I got you something," he said, handing her a small rectangle shaped box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," Sakura said, opening the box to find a very expensive looking necklace. "Naruto-kun!" she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, helping her put it on.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Sakura said, hugging him.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, hugging her back.

Sakura smiled as a slow song started. "Do you, want to dance, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's smile widened. "Of course, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura giggled as they went to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Ignoring your feelings all this time," Sakura said. "I gave it a lot of thought, and realized my true feelings. I... I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sakura said.

"I love you too," Naruto said, pulling her into a hug.

Once they finished dancing, Naruto led her to a secluded part of the building.

Sakura looked him in the eyes. "Naruto-kun..." she was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she happily returned the kiss. She had never felt like this, not even when she was crushing on Sasuke. She knew in her heart that this feeling was true love.

Only when the need for air reared its ugly head did they pull apart, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Naruto said. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." With that, she pulled him into another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed that sweet little tidbit of NaruSaku. I bid you all a happy Valentine's Day and a most respectful farewell.


End file.
